1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of controlling an electronic system for a movable body, which includes an information outputting apparatus for a movable body installed within a car, such as a car audio system and the like, and a navigation apparatus for a movable body, such as an on-vehicle type. It also relates to an electronic system for a movable body, as well as a program storage device and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave, which allow a computer to function as the above-mentioned controlling apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An on-vehicle information outputting apparatus, such as a car audio system, a car stereo, a car television and the like, is designed so as to reproduce a signal from a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD, an MD (Mini Disc), a cassette tape or the like, and perform an audio-output and/or a video-output inside the car by using a speaker, a display device and the like which are installed within the car. Or, it is designed so as to receive an electric wave for a radio and a television, and demodulate it, and then perform an audio-output and/or a video-output inside the car.
On the other hand, the on-vehicle navigation apparatus is designed so as to display map data, current position data, various guide data and the like on a display device, and/or output a voice of a guide message, an alarm message or the like for the navigation by using a speaker installed within the car.
The information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus, which are intended to be installed within the same car, are typically designed so as to share the display device, the speaker and the like.
However, the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus which are installed within the car have only the functions independent of each other. Input data for navigation (for example, destination data) and output data for navigation (for example, a time and a route required to arrive at a destination and the like) cannot be reflected in the audio and/or video output in the information outputting apparatus. For example, a driver or a fellow passenger, who inputs a destination and looks at a scheduled arrival time, a scheduled necessary time length or the like in the navigation apparatus, investigates appropriate audio information and/or video information corresponding to the necessary time length required to arrive at the destination or the like, and further sets or operates the information outputting apparatus so as to output the investigated audio and/or video information. Finally, it is possible to output the audio and/or video information appropriate to a traveling state or a scheduled traveling state of the self-car. However, it is very troublesome and difficult for the driver or the fellow passenger already riding in the car to select a series of audio information (for example, a music album, a collection of songs of the same artist, one radio program and the like) or a series of video information (for example, one movie, one electronic book, one television program and the like) that ends a little before the arrival at the destination. Thus, the human work itself, such as the above-mentioned selection of the audio and/or video information appropriate for the traveling state of the self-car, is hardly carried out in reality.
As mentioned above, there is a problem that if the various electronic apparatuses in the recent years are commonly used, or even if the navigation apparatus and the information outputting apparatus for the movable body which are established within the electronic system for the same movable body are used, the audio information and/or the video information appropriate for the traveling state of the self-car cannot be outputted.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for and a method of controlling an electronic system for a movable body, which can control the electronic system for the movable body which includes an information outputting apparatus for the movable body and a navigation apparatus for the movable body so that audio information and/or the video information appropriate for the traveling state of the movable body can be outputted, and an electronic system for a movable body having such a control apparatus, as well as a program storage device and a computer data signal embodiment in a carrier wave, which allow a computer to function as the controlling apparatus.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first controlling apparatus for controlling an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an input device through which a destination in a movement of a movable body can be inputted and a calculate device which calculates a necessary time length required for the movable body to arrive at the destination inputted by the input device from a current position of the movable body, the first controlling apparatus provided with: a selecting device which selects the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination, on the basis of an output time length information indicative of a time length required to output the content information, in response to the calculated necessary time length; and an output controlling device which controls the output device so as to output the content information selected by the selecting device during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination.
According to the first controlling apparatus, in the electronic system for the movable body, the content information including the video information is displayed on a picture plane of a display device, which is equipped in the information outputting apparatus such as a car audio system, a car stereo system, a car TV system, a portable TV system or the like. Alternatively, the content information including the audio information is sound-outputted from a speaker mounted on the car, a headphone of the portable audio system or the like. At this time, as the video information, there are movies, dramas, animations or the like, which are reproduced from a record medium such as a CD, a DVD, a hard disc etc., or which are radio-wave-received and demodulated, as well as the text information etc., which are image-formed to be displayed. As the audio information, there are the music compositions, which are reproduced from a record medium such as a CD, a DVD, a hard disc etc., or which are radio-wave-received and demodulated, as well as the audio information accompanying the video information, the text information which are made into the sound or the like. Incidentally, in the present invention, the information which can be outputted in an arbitrary form to the driver or the fellow passenger or the moving person by the information outputting apparatus, including those video information and audio information, is called as the xe2x80x9ccontent informationxe2x80x9d. Also in the present invention, the xe2x80x9cmovable bodyxe2x80x9d has a broad meaning, which means a not only a car, auto mobile or vehicle, a ship, an airplane or the like, on which the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus for the movable body is mounted, but also a human being which walks and carries the electronic system for the movable body or the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus for the movable body.
On the other hand, in the electronic system for the movable body, the navigation apparatus measures the current position by the GPS (Global Positioning System) measurement and/or the self-sustained or dead-reckoning positioning measurement. Then, it may calculate an optimum route to a destination from the current position to thereby display the optimum route. It may display the map information at the vicinity of the current position on the display device, and may superimpose a current position mark on the displayed map information. The navigation apparatus of the present invention is at least provided with (i) an input device through which the destination in the movement of the movable body can be inputted, such as a key, a mouse, a touch panel, an voice-inputting device or the like, and (ii) a calculate device such as a CPU (Central Processing Unit) which calculates the necessary time length to arrive at the destination from the current position.
Especially, by the selecting device, the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination is selected in response to the calculated necessary time length, on the basis of the output time length information indicative of the time length required to output the content information, which may be stored in a memory or may be down-loaded from a database through the communication device for example. For example, a music album having a recording time length, which is same as or slightly shorter than the calculated necessary time length, may be selected, or the movie having the recording time length, which is same as or slightly shorter than the calculated necessary time length may be selected. Further, a play list indicating the combination of a plurality of content information, which include a plurality of music compositions and which are supposed to be completed within the necessary time length, is constructed by taking out music compositions and/or the pictures belonging to the favorite genre or artist, which are set in advance depending upon the driver""s or fellow passenger""s favorite, from the content information stored in advance, or by down-loading them from the data base through the communication device. Alternatively, the electronic book etc., or the stories or the like recorded on a tape and having the appropriate length to be read within the necessary time length may be selected. The radio program or TV program which is completed within the necessary time length may be selected, in consideration with the current time point by referring to the built-in clock. After that, during the movement of the movable body until arriving at the destination, the output device outputs the content information selected by the selecting device, under the control of the output controlling device. Therefore, the content information appropriate for the necessary time length scheduled by the navigation apparatus is outputted during the movement of the movable body, and then, the output of the content information is completed or is ended at a timing of a suitable interruption.
In this manner, it becomes possible to perform the audio output and/or video output appropriate for the movement state or progress of the movable body in the electronic system for the movable body including the navigation apparatus and the information outputting apparatus.
In one aspect of the first controlling apparatus of the present invention, the first controlling apparatus is further provided with a monitoring device which monitors whether or not the movement of the movable body is on schedule, the selecting device applying a change onto the content information to be applied after a current time point if the movement of the movable body is not on schedule according to a monitor result of the monitoring device.
According to this aspect, the selecting device applies the change onto the content information to be outputted after the current time point, in case that the movement of the movable body is not on the schedule, i.e., if the movable body seems to arrive at the destination ahead of the schedule or behind the schedule, according to the monitor result of the monitoring device. For example, in case that the movable body seems to arrive ahead of the schedule, a music composition in the middle of the music album consisting of a plurality of music compositions may be skipped. Or, in case that the movable body seems to arrive behind the schedule, a music album similar to the music album being reproduced (e.g., the music composition related to the same genre or the same artist) may be inserted into the play list. Therefore, when arriving at the destination after that, the output of the content information, onto which the change has been applied, is completed or is ended at a timing of a suitable interruption, even if the movable body cannot move on the schedule due to a traffic jam, a side trip or the like.
Alternatively, in another aspect of the first controlling apparatus of the present invention, the first controlling apparatus is further provided with a monitoring device which monitors whether or not the movement of the movable body is on schedule, the output controlling device controlling the output device to apply a change onto an output manner thereof after a current time point if the movement of the movable body is not on schedule according to a monitor result of the monitoring device.
According to this aspect, the output controlling device controls the output device to apply the change onto the output manner thereof after the current time point, in case that the movement of the movable body is not on the schedule, i.e., if the movable body seems to arrive at the destination ahead of the schedule or behind the schedule, according to the monitor result of the monitoring device. For example, in case that the movable body seems to arrive ahead of the schedule, the audio information and/or video information being reproduced may be fast-forward-reproduced or double-speed-reproduced. Or, in case that the movable body seems to arrive behind the schedule, the audio information and/or video information being reproduced may be still-picture-reproduced or slowly-reproduced. Therefore, when arriving at the destination after that, the output of the content information, onto whose output manner the change has been applied, is completed or is ended at a timing of a suitable interruption, even if the movable body cannot move on the schedule due to a traffic jam, a side trip or the like.
In this manner, in the electronic system for the movable body including the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus, even if the traveling state is behind or ahead of the schedule due to the traffic jam etc., it is possible to perform the audio output and/or the video output appropriate for the movement state of the movable body.
In the above mentioned aspect in which the monitoring device monitors and the selecting device applies the change, the calculating device may further calculate scheduled pass time points at a plurality of geographical positions on a route of the movable body, the monitoring device may monitor by comparing the scheduled pass time points with a current time point, and the selecting device may apply the change onto the content information to be outputted after the current time point in correspondence with a comparison result of the monitoring device.
By constructing in this manner, it is possible to surely monitor whether the movement of the movable body is on schedule, as the monitoring device compares the scheduled pass time points obtained by the calculating device with the current time point obtained by the built-in clock or the like. Then, in correspondence with the comparison result of the monitoring device, the selecting device applies the change onto the content information to be outputted after the current time point.
In the above mentioned aspect in which the monitoring device monitors and the output device applies the change, the calculating device may further calculate scheduled pass time points at a plurality of geographical positions on a route of the movable body, the monitoring device may monitor by comparing the scheduled pass time points with a current time point, and the output controlling device may control the output device to apply the change onto the output manner thereof after the current time point in correspondence with a comparison result of the monitoring device.
By constructing in this manner, it is possible to surely monitor whether the movement of the movable body is on schedule, as the monitoring device compares the scheduled pass time points obtained by the calculating device with the current time point obtained by the built-in clock or the like. Then, in correspondence with the comparison result of the monitoring device, the output device applies the change onto the output manner thereof after the current time point.
In the above mentioned aspect in which the monitoring device monitors and the selecting device applies the change, the calculating device may further calculate scheduled pass positions at a plurality of time points, on a route of the movable body, the monitoring device may monitor by comparing the scheduled pass positions with a current position, and the selecting device may apply the change onto the content information to be outputted after the current time point in correspondence with a comparison result of the monitoring device.
By constructing in this manner, it is possible to surely monitor whether the movement of the movable body is on schedule, as the monitoring device compares the scheduled pass time positions obtained by the calculating device with the current position obtained by the navigation apparatus or the like Then, in correspondence with the comparison result of the monitoring device, the selecting device applies the change onto the content information to be outputted after the current time point.
In the above mentioned aspect in which the monitoring device monitors and the output device applies the change, the calculating device may further calculate scheduled pass positions at a plurality of time points, on a route of the movable body, the monitoring device may monitor by comparing the scheduled pass positions with a current position, and the output controlling device may control the output device to apply the change onto the output manner thereof after the current time point in correspondence with a comparison result of the monitoring device.
By constructing in this manner, it is possible to surely monitor whether the movement of the movable body is on schedule, as the monitoring device compares the scheduled pass time positions obtained by the calculating device with the current position obtained by the navigation apparatus or the like. Then, in correspondence with the comparison result of the monitoring device, the output device applies the change onto the output manner thereof after the current time point.
In another aspect of the first controlling apparatus of the present invention, the first controlling apparatus is further provided with a storage device which stores the output time length information.
According to this aspect, as the storage device e.g., a hard disc unit or the like stores the output time length information in advance, the selecting device can surely and speedily select the content information while referring to the output time length information stored in the storing device.
In this aspect provided with the storage device, the storage device may store the content information in correlation with the output time length information.
By constructing in this manner, the selecting device can surely and speedily select the stored content information while referring to the stored output time length information, by storing the output time length information and each content information in correlation therewith in the storing device such as a hard disc unit or the like. For example, the output time length information may be recorded at a header of each content information, or the output time length information with respect to each content information may be recorded in a table format.
In another aspect of the first controlling apparatus of the present invention, the input device is adapted to input a condition to narrow down the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body, and the selecting device selects the content information in correspondence with the condition inputted by the inputting device in addition to the necessary time length.
According to this aspect, by inputting through the input device the condition to narrow down the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body e.g., the condition of the artist name, the genre name, the album name, the taste, the purpose of traveling, the kind of the fellow passengers or the like, the selecting device selects the content information in correspondence with the inputted condition or conditions in addition to the necessary time length when selecting the content information. Thus, it is possible to output the audio and/or video information appropriate for the necessary time length, which is the content information corresponding to the taste or favorite of the driver or the fellow passenger who operates the input device.
In another aspect of the first controlling apparatus of the present invention, the first controlling apparatus is further provided with a condition setting device which sets a condition to narrow down the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of history information related to the content information outputted in a past by the information outputting apparatus, the selecting device selecting the content information in correspondence with the condition set by the condition setting device, in addition to the necessary time length.
According to this aspect, the condition to narrow down the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body is set by the condition setting device, in advance of or almost simultaneous to the selection of the selecting device, on the basis of the history information related to the content information outputted in the past. Then, the selecting device selects the content information in correspondence with the set condition or conditions in addition to the necessary time length. Thus, it is possible to output the audio and/or video information appropriate for the necessary time length, which is the content information corresponding to the taste or favorite of the driver or the fellow passenger who operates the information output device.
In another aspect of the present invention, the first controlling apparatus is further provided with a situation detecting device which detects a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, the output controlling device controlling the output device to preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation regardless of a selection result by the selecting device, if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting device.
According to this aspect, the content information to be outputted at the time of the special situation e.g., the situation in which the driver is tired, the situation in which the driver is sleepy, is set in advance. For example, with respect to the special situation in which the driver is tired, a music composition for alleviating the fatigue as a default value in accordance with a typical viewpoint of a human physiology is set in advance. Or, a music composition for alleviating the fatigue on the basis of the judgment of the driver or the like is set in advance. With respect to the special situation in which the driver is sleepy, the music composition to shake off the sleepiness is set in advance. After that, during the movement of the movable body, when this special situation is detected by the situation detecting device, the output device preferentially outputs the content information set in advance as the one to be outputted at the time of special situation regardless of the selection result of the selecting device, under the control of the output controlling device. Therefore, under the special situation, the content information appropriate for the specific situation is outputted to the driver etc., in place of the content information selected in response with the necessary time length. Thus, the movement circumstance which is relatively safe and comfortable for the driver etc., can be established. As for the timing of changing the output from the output device to the content information appropriate for the special situation, the switching may be done immediately after the situation detecting device detects the special situation, or may be done with waiting for a suitable division of the content information being currently outputted.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second controlling apparatus for controlling an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an measurement device which outputs a measurement data related to a movement condition of a movable body, the second controlling apparatus provided with: a situation detecting device which detects a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of the measurement data; and an output controlling device which controls the output device to preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting device.
According to the second controlling apparatus, in the electronic system for the movable body, the content information including the video information may be displayed on a picture plane of a display device, which is equipped in the information outputting apparatus, while the content information including the audio information may be sound-outputted from a speaker. On the other hand, in the electronic system for the movable body, the measurement device of the navigation apparatus measures the current position by the GPS measurement and/or the self-sustained or dead-reckoning positioning measurement. The measurement device also outputs the measurement data related to the movement condition such as a velocity, an angular velocity, an acceleration, a moving azimuth, a locus or the like. Then, the navigation apparatus may calculate an optimum route to a destination from the current position to thereby display the optimum route. It may display the map information at the vicinity of the current position on the display device, and may superimpose a current position mark on the displayed map information.
Then, the content information to be outputted at the time of the special situation e.g., the situation in which the driver is tired, the situation in which the driver is sleepy, is set in advance. For example, with respect to the special situation in which the driver is tired, a music composition for alleviating the fatigue as a default value in accordance with a typical viewpoint of a human physiology is set in advance. Or, a music composition for alleviating the fatigue on the basis of the judgment of the driver or the like is set in advance. With respect to the special situation in which the driver is sleepy, the music composition to shake off the sleepiness is set in advance. After that, during the movement of the movable body, when this special situation is detected by the situation detecting device, the output device preferentially outputs the content information set in advance as the one to be outputted at the time of special situation regardless of the selection result of the selecting device, under the control of the output controlling device. Therefore, under the special situation, the content information appropriate for the specific situation is outputted to the driver etc., in place of the content information selected in response with the necessary time length. Thus, the movement circumstance which is relatively safe and comfortable for the driver etc., can be established.
In one aspect of the second controlling apparatus of the present invention, the second controlling apparatus is further provided with an input device through which the content information to be outputted can be inputted at the time of the special situation.
According to this aspect, since the content information to be outputted in the special situation can be easily set through the input device, in line with the intension or desire of the driver, the fellow passenger or the like, it is practically convenient.
In another aspect of the second controlling apparatus of the present invention, the situation detecting device detects the special situation by detecting that a continuous movement time length since a start of the movement of the movable body exceeds a predetermined time length.
According to this aspect, the detection of the situation detecting device is performed by assuming such a situation that the continuous movement exceeds the predetermined time length e.g., two hours, as the special situation in which the driver, the fellow passenger or the like is tired.
In another aspect of the second controlling apparatus of the present invention, the situation detecting device detects the special situation on the basis of a degree of a traffic jam on a route where the movable body has already traveled.
According to this aspect, the detection of the situation detecting device is performed by assuming such a situation that the movement is continued through a traffic jam for more than a predetermined time length, as the special situation in which the driver, the fellow passenger or the like is tired.
In another aspect of the second controlling apparatus of the present invention, the situation detecting device detects the special situation by detecting that a traveling locus of the movable body is abnormal with respect to a predetermined reference.
According to this aspect, the detection of the situation detecting device is performed by assuming such a situation that the traveling locus is abnormal e.g., a meandering drive, an emergently handling action or the like, as the special situation in which the driver is sleepy.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first program storage device readable by a computer for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to perform method processes in an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an input device through which a destination in a movement of a movable body can be inputted and a calculate device which calculates a necessary time length required for the movable body to arrive at the destination inputted by the input device from a current position of the movable body, the method processes provided with: a selecting process of selecting the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination, on the basis of an output time length information indicative of a time length required to output the content information, in response to the calculated necessary time length; and an outputting process of outputting the content information selected by the selecting process during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination.
According to the first program storage device, the above described first controlling apparatus for the electronic system can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the program of instructions from the program storage device such as a CD-ROM (Compact Discxe2x80x94Read Only Memory), a DVD-ROM (DVD Read Only Memory), a hard disc or the like, or as it executes the program of instructions after downloading the program through communication device. Moreover, the program of instructions can be sent from a server device together with an application program required for the navigation or the audio and/or video outputting, or other data such as map data, audio information data, video information data and so on.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a second program storage device readable by a computer for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the computer to perform method processes in an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an measurement device which outputs a measurement data related to a movement condition of a movable body, the method processes provided with: a situation detecting process of detecting a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of the measurement data; and an outputting process of preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting process.
According to the second program storage device, the above described second controlling apparatus for the electronic system can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the program of instructions from the program storage device or as it executes the program of instructions after downloading the program through communication device.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and representing a series of instructions which cause a computer to perform method processes in an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an input device through which a destination in a movement of a movable body can be inputted and a calculate device which calculates a necessary time length required for the movable body to arrive at the destination inputted by the input device from a current position of the movable body, the method processes provided with: a selecting process of selecting the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination, on the basis of an output time length information indicative of a time length required to output the content information, in response to the calculated necessary time length; and an outputting process of outputting the content information selected by the selecting process during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination.
According to the first computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave of the present invention, as the computer downloads the program in the computer data signal through a computer network or the like, and executes this program, it is possible to realize the above described first controlling apparatus for the electronic system of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a second computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and representing a series of instructions which cause a computer to perform method processes in an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an measurement device which outputs a measurement data related to a movement condition of a movable body, the method processes provided with: a situation detecting process of detecting a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of the measurement data; and an outputting process of preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting process.
According to the second computer data signal embodied in the carrier wave of the present invention, as the computer downloads the program in the computer data signal through a computer network or the like, and executes this program, it is possible to realize the above described second controlling apparatus for the electronic system of the present invention.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first electronic system for a movable body provided with: an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information; a navigation apparatus having an input device through which a destination in a movement of a movable body can be inputted and a calculate device which calculates a necessary time length required for the movable body to arrive at the destination inputted by the input device from a current position of the movable body; a selecting device which selects the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination, on the basis of an output time length information indicative of a time length required to output the content information, in response to the calculated necessary time length; and an output controlling device which controls the output device so as to output the content information selected by the selecting device during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination.
According to the first electronic system of the present invention, since it is provided with the above described first controlling apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to perform the audio output and/or the video output appropriate for the movement situation of the movable body.
In one aspect of the first electronic system of the present invention, the first electronic system is further provided with a communication device which down-loads at least one of the content information and the output time length information.
According to this aspect, since at least one of the content information and the output time length information can be down-loaded by the communication device e.g., a portable telephone, such a circumstance that the content information corresponding to the necessary time length can be selected and be outputted, can be relatively simply and easily obtained.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second electronic system for a movable body provided with: an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information; a navigation apparatus having an measurement device which outputs a measurement data related to a movement condition of a movable body; a situation detecting device which detects a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of the measurement data; and an output controlling device which controls the output device to preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting device.
According to the second electronic system of the present invention, since it is provided with the above described second controlling apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to perform the audio output and/or the video output appropriate for the movement situation of the movable body.
In one aspect of the second electronic system of the present invention, the electronic system further comprises a communication device which down-loads the content information.
According to this aspect, it is possible to preferentially output the content information suitable for the special situation, which is down-loaded from a server having the content information for various special situations or the like.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a first controlling method of controlling an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an input device through which a destination in a movement of a movable body can be inputted and a calculate device which calculates a necessary time length required for the movable body to arrive at the destination inputted by the input device from a current position of the movable body, the first controlling method provided with: a selecting process of selecting the content information to be outputted during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination, on the basis of an output time length information indicative of a time length required to output the content information, in response to the calculated necessary time length; and an outputting process of outputting the content information selected by the selecting process during the movement of the movable body until the arrival at the destination.
According to the first controlling method of the present invention, in the same manner as the above described first controlling apparatus for the electronic system of the present invention, it is possible to perform the audio output and/or the video output appropriate for the movement situation of the movable body, in the electronic system for the movable body including the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second controlling method of controlling an electronic system for a movable body, the electronic system provided with (i) an information outputting apparatus having an output device which outputs a content information including at least one of an audio information and a video information and (ii) a navigation apparatus having an measurement device which outputs a measurement data related to a movement condition of a movable body, the second controlling method provided with: a situation detecting process of detecting a special situation in a predetermined kind during the movement of the movable body, on the basis of the measurement data; and an outputting process of preferentially output the content information set in advance as to be outputted at a time of the special situation if the special situation is detected by the situation detecting process.
According to the second controlling method of the present invention, in the same manner as the above described second controlling apparatus for the electronic system of the present invention, it is possible to perform the audio output and/or the video output appropriate for the movement situation of the movable body, in the electronic system for the movable body including the information outputting apparatus and the navigation apparatus.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with reference to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.